SUMMARY The Multi-scale Computational Modeling (MCM) Core will provide support for SC-TRIMH investigators toward building a patient-specific and precision-care musculoskeletal system through multi-scale modeling at cellular, tissue, body levels. Specifically, we will (Aim 1) acquire and maintain the most advanced software tools and packages to enable SC-TRIHM investigators to perform computational bioengineering modeling at cellular, tissue, and body multi-scale levels; (Aim 2) tune and customize the set of computational tools and packages so that the SC-TRIMH investigators can take full advantage of Clemson's Palmetto Cluster to meet their computational needs; (Aim 3) provide general and project-specific assistances and mentoring to all SC-TRIMH investigators and their associates, especially those who do not have primary expertise in modeling of complex problems, with training sessions, workshops and one-on-one hands-on experiences; and (Aim 4) promote the MCM Core as a leading resource and the ?go-to place? for researchers from Clemson University, the southeast region, FDA and beyond in multi-scale and multi-discipline computational modeling. To do this we will take full advantage of, and expand the current resources and capabilities of the resources at Clemson University, which entails Clemson's powerful supercomputing capability ? the ?Palmetto Cluster? (ranked in the Top 4 among public institutions in the United States), the Multiphysics Modeling Studio, and the large amounts of patient/specimen specific data needed for model building at Greenville Health Systems. One major challenge facing the field of bioengineering is its heavy reliance on the knowledge and investigative approaches developed in traditional compartmentalized disciplines such as mechanical engineering, materials science, etc. Most of the bioengineering problems are complex and cannot be easily reduced to sub-problems belonging to separated disciplines. Bioengineering based on computational modeling offers a unique way to address this challenge. The MCM Core will strive to provide all necessary support, mentoring and training to SC-TRIMH investigators by employing our extensive existing capabilities and expertise, as well as further developing them. Depending on the specific needs of these projects, the services and support will vary from hands-on and technically oriented modeling assistance, to helping access and utilize the Palmetto Cluster capability to maximal research benefit. Additionally, the core will provide mentoring and strategic planning to all investigators, especially those who do not have primary expertise in modeling of complex problems. Aside from building the MCM Core as a unique resource that will provide essential expertise and infrastructure in the area of multi-scale and multi-discipline computational modeling of bioengineering problems to support the SC-TRIMH investigators, we aim to develop this multi-scale computational modeling core into the `go-to' place for researchers from across region, and around the country and the world for complex computational bioengineering needs.